Guía para Principiantes
¡Bienvenido a la Guía para Principiantes del Lionheart: Dark Moon! Esta guía está diseñada para ser un recurso fundamenta para nuevos jugadores en su búsqueda de entender el juego básico y poder llegar a etapas medias y avanzadas. En esta guía no se cubren elementos avanzados del juego, tales como las mejores estrategias para la Mazmorra de Reclutamiento, tácticas especiales para Eventos o distribución de talentos de Héroes, dado que son aspectos mucho más complejos y fuera de los objetivos de esta guía. Las opiniones presentadas en esta sección se basan en la experiencia del autor y en ningún caso son definitivas e inamovibles, pero son sin duda una recopilación de muchos meses de experiencia en el juego a nivel altamente competitivo, y sin duda te mostrarán muchos pasos muy importantes para progresar en el juego. Consejos Generales *Asegúrate de unirte al canal oficial de Discord del juego. Existe una comunidad muy activa que incluye a los creadores del juego, que pueden ayudarte con cualquier pregunta que tengas. La mayoría de las noticias con respecto a actualizaciones y eventos suelen además detallarse en este canal de Discord antes que en ningún sitio. *Este juego no es de esos en los que puedes alcanzar el nivel máximo en un par de semanas o meses. Hay un límite en el número de Emblemas de Héroe y recursos que puedes conseguir por día (a excepción de las Monedas), así que no te sientas frustrado si de repente te bloqueas y no puedes avanzar. Mejorará con el tiempo. *NO PUEDES USAR LOS EMBLEMAS DE HÉROE PARA DESBLOQUEAR HÉROES NUEVOS. Los Emblemas de Héroe solo se usan para aumentar la Rareza y el nivel máximo de tus Héroes. No te confundas o te desanimes cuando veras que, tras obtener tu primer Emblema de un personaje Legendario, no tengas ya al personaje disponible en tu selección personal. Los Héroes solo pueden conseguirse desbloqueándolos con una llave o consiguiéndolos en Arena o Eventos. Esto es muy diferente a otros "Gacha Games", y puede ser una fuente de frustración para los nuevos jugadores que no saben cómo funciona el juego. *Los Eventos son normalmente la mejor manera de conseguir recursos importantes o nuevos Héroes. Asegúrate de conectarte los fines de semana como mínimo, y haz todo lo que puedas para conseguir las recompensas que se ofrecen. *La IA por tu lado es bastante estúpida. En el lado del oponente, no tanto. Si juegas una batalla con el modo Auto conectado, y ambos equipos tienen la misma fuerza, el enemigo ganará siempre. Esto está diseñado de esta manera. Solamente juega con el modo Auto encendido si eres mucho más fuerte que tu enemigo. Héroes Heroes are the core of Dark Moon. A hero’s stats can be increased through level ups, gear upgrades and equipping pets. A hero’s active and passive abilities are unlocked through the use of gems. Larger gems are often needed for more advanced abilities. Heroes are separated by their property and their rarity. Each property is strong against one other property and weak against another. As seen in the image below, Gaea heroes deal extra damage to and take less damage from Mirror heroes. Similarly, Mirror heroes are strong against Elemental heroes who are in turn strong against Wyld heroes who then have the advantage against Dark heroes who finally beat Gaea heroes to complete the cycle. When selecting heroes for your team, it is generally advisable to select heroes that have a type advantage against the enemies you are going to face. For example, Tumbledowns is primarily populated by Wyld enemies making elemental heroes a good choice to bring along. In general, heroes with higher rarity have better stats than heroes of lower rarities. However, this does not mean that you should ignore lower rarity heroes. Certain common and rare heroes have useful abilities that make them useful and essential well into the late game. Do not make the mistake of thinking you can only compete with other players if you have the best legendaries. While heroes of higher rarities have higher stat caps, they also cost more to upgrade in terms of gold and gems. Their tokens are also rarer and harder to obtain. A level 40 common hero will often beat a level 10 legendary in terms of stats. The scarcity of resources in the early and mid game means that you will often be better served by focusing on a small team of heroes rather than spreading your resources. Very rare heroes can take you all the way into the depths of Bloodstone league so don’t ignore them. If you’re looking for what heroes on which to focus your resources, I highly recommend checking the Tier List. If you’re just starting out, I would highly recommend focusing on S and A Tier Common and Rare Heroes. As you progress past level 10, shift your focus more towards high tier Very Rare heroes. Don’t bother investing resources on Epic or Legendary heroes until you’re near or past level 20 because these heroes are expensive to upgrade and the resources are often better used to strengthen your rare or very rare heroes. Estadísticas Some heroes are useful for their unique abilities while others are useful for their high base stats and damage output. Understanding how the different stats of your heroes affect their utility can help you choose where to direct your resources. SALUD *La Salud es simplemente la cantidad de vida o Puntos de Vida que tienes al comienzo de la batalla. A mayor Salud, mejor supervivencia de tus Héroes frente a ataques del enemigo. Esta estadística es buena para todos los tipos de Héroes. ATAQUE *El Ataque determina la cantidad de daño que se inflige con un ataque básico de tu Héroe, y también contribuye en un pequeño porcentaje a la cantidad de daño de las habilidades del mismo. esta estadística también afecta a la cantidad de curación de los héroes con ataques básicos basados en curación, como el Unicornio Solar. DEFENSA *Defense reduces a percentage of the direct incoming damage dealt to your hero. For example, an attack that normally deals 100 damage to a hero with 0% defense would only do 50 damage to a hero with 50% defense. This stat is capped at 80% which means that any excess defense over the cap limit will not have any effect. HABILIDAD *La Habilidad afecta a la cantidad de daño o curación de las habilidades de un Héroe. Mientras que el Ataque contribuye a esta estadística como se explicó anteriormente, su efecto es mucho menor que el del parámetro Habilidad. Además, muchos Héroes tienden a tener al menos el doble de Habilidad base que de ataque básico. PROBABILIDAD DE CRÍTICO *Critical chance is the probability that any attack that deals damage to an enemy deals additional damage. While there is no cap to this stat, any excess critical chance beyond 100% does not have any practical effect under most circumstances. DAÑO CRÍTICO *Critical Damage represents the multiplier that is used when a hero lands a critical hit. For example, if a hero with a 200% critical damage stat has an attack that normally does 100 damage, this attack will deal 200 if it’s a critical hit. VELOCIDAD *La velocidad determina el orden en que los héroes intervienen en la batalla. El orden de batalla se determina al comienzo de la pelea, y no cambia durante el transcurso de la misma (NOTA: si un personaje es inhabilitado, el orden sigue sin cambiar aunque el personaje no haga ninguna acción). Esto también implica que si un personaje tiene habilidades o efectos pasivos que afectan a la velocidad de los personajes, la velocidad de los equipos seguirá siendo la misma incluso si el personaje que tiene dichas habilidades muere durante la batalla. When looking to enhance your hero’s stats, the role that the hero plays in your team composition will determine what stats have priority. If you have a hero whose role is to act as a tank and absorb damage, then you should focus primarily on defense and health. On the other hand, an attacker might need more critical chance, attack/skill or speed. However, as a general rule of thumb, DEFENSE IS KING. No other stat will have as much impact on your progression as defense. If you’re ever in doubt as to what pet to equip onto a hero, a pet which adds defense and health is almost always a good option. If your heroes take less damage and last longer, they have more opportunities to use their abilities and will outlast heroes of a similar power level with less defense. While Defense and Health will allow you to conquer most PvE hurdles you face in the game, Speed is also an important consideration especially for PvP battles. Having heroes with higher speeds than your opponent will allow your heroes to use their abilities first and control the battle. If you have strong enough heroes who go before your opponent, you can kill enemy heroes before they have the opportunity to use any of their abilities. Pets Pets are the most versatile option for enhancing the stats of your heroes. They can be found by quicklooting in the world map, acquired through the tower and friend shops, bought from the shop’s pet boxes and are also frequently awarded during events. Each kind of pet has its own unique abilities which are useful in different situations. Similarly to heroes, pets are also divided by their rarity with higher rarity pets offering more stat enhancements and more powerful effects. Common pets increase one additional stat. Rare and Very Rare pets increase two stats while Epic and Legendary pets increase three different stats. However, higher rarity pets also cost more to upgrade. The cost of fully upgrading a legendary pet to level 60 is an astronomical 1.3 million gold. More information on the different kinds of pets can be found here while the numbers and details regarding the cost of leveling them can be found here. Un error común cometido por la mayoría de los jugadores en sus etapas tempranas es invertir todas sus Monedas en Mascotas Épicas o Legendarias. Mejorar a tus Mascotas es la parte que más inversión de Monedas requiere, y es una tarea larga y difícil. Si estás por debajo del nivel 20, no te molestes en mejorar esa Mascota Legendaria que acabas de obtener. Tu tiempo y tus recursos tendrán mucho más impacto real en el juego si los inviertes en otro lado. Por otro lado, mejorar las Mascotas Comunes tampoco ofrece una mejora de estadísticas lo suficientemente considerable como para que la inversión valga la pena, y las habilidades que suelen tener son bastante mediocres. Una excepción a esto es el Hart Común con mejora de DEF, que ofrece una manera barata y efectiva de mejorar la defensa de un héroe de manera incluso más efectiva que una Mascota Rara. Las Mascotas Muy Raras son generalmente las que tienen el mejor balance entre precio y estadísticas adquiridas, y pueden servirte mucho durante tu progreso en la campaña. No todas las Mascotas Muy Raras son igualmente efectivas - si eres un jugador de nivel 15 con un suministro de Monedas limitado, sería de insensatos mejorar un Tsula Tóxico que ofrece un 50% de Resistencia a Enredamiento. Este tipo de Mascota solo sería útil en casos especiales y no tendría verdadero valor para tu progreso en general. Las Mascotas que te darán las mejores características son tales como los Escudos de Niebla (que te permiten tener un escudo al comienzo de la batalla), Tsulas de Niebla (que te permiten comenzar la batalla con el estado "Desvanecer") y los Harts de Fuego que te otorgan "Golpe Verdadero" al comienzo de la batalla. Equipo Gear upgrades are a permanent way of increasing the stats of a hero. Unlike pets which are transferable, gear upgrades only affect the hero in question. Upgrading gear costs gold and uses gear pieces, cores, and forge dust making this a very resource intensive process. All the necessary materials for gear upgrades are found in Daily Dungeons. Gear pieces are divided into four types: Weapon shards, Gauntlet shards, Armour shards and Relic shards. These shards are then further divided by tier with higher tier gear shards needed to upgrade higher gear levels. Each of the four types of gear focuses on improving specific stats. Weapon and Relic upgrades increase the offensive abilities of heroes with weapons initially increasing the critical chance and attack stats and relics increasing the critical damage and attack stats. Gauntlet and Armour upgrades are more defensively focused with Gauntlets initially increasing Skill and HP while Armour increases Defense and HP. Higher level gear upgrades starting at level 17 increase more stats than the initial two. Cores are divided by property: Wyld, Dark, Gaea, Mirror, and Elemental. Each type is used to upgrade heroes of the same property and can be found in its respective Daily Dungeon. Cores are also further divided into tiers with higher tiers necessary to upgrade higher rarity heroes. For example, upgrading a legendary elemental hero such as Vault Master Timothy will require tier 5 elemental cores while upgrading a rare mirror hero such as Mirror Knight will require tier 2 mirror cores. Daily Dungeon Daily Dungeons are a challenging and property specific series of dungeons which are the source of gear pieces, forge dust and cores. Each daily dungeon is only open for a single day each week. *Lunes: Salvaje *Martes: Dark *Miércoles: Gaea *Jueves: Espejo *Viernes: Elemental Daily Dungeon challenges are fundamentally different from draft dungeon and campaign battles. Each battle within a daily dungeon has two stages and only lasts for a maximum of 10 rounds. You can only use heroes that match the property of the daily dungeon. In addition to this, each floor has certain modifiers that either aid the enemy, hurt your heroes or add other unique effects. These factors make daily dungeons the most challenging portion of the game. Success here requires a player to develop at least 4 solid heroes of each property and also place an emphasis on offence. You cannot outlast your opponents. If you have not defeated all the enemies within 10 rounds, then you automatically lose. Draft Dungeon As the only game mode unencumbered by any restrictive entry or loot tickets, the Draft Dungeon is the most grindable part of the game. Conquering each 5 floors of enemies grants you a one-time prize of multiple hero tokens related to the theme of the floor and a repeating prize of gold. The Draft Dungeon is reset weekly. Each set of 5 floor follows a theme that determines the enemies you face. The heroes you select come in sets of twos and the order in which they show up are determined by their power level. When choosing your hero from the draft, it is important to pay attention not only to the theme of the current set of floors, but also the set of floors that follow. You can also click on the floors to get a preview of the specific enemies that you will face. Use this information to guide your hero drafting process. When you leave a draft dungeon battle at any point, your progress is saved and you return to the same floor when you enter the dungeon again. However, not everything is saved. While the game saves your heroes, their hp and their skill cooldowns, it does not save their status effects. This means that if you have a large number of negative status effects on your heroes like wound, poison or stat reductions, then you should return to the dungeon after completing the floor and re-enter it. If you have a number of positive buffs on your heroes, then you should continue onto the next floor without exiting in order to preserve that advantage. Similarly, many heroes have abilities that activate at the start of a battle. These abilities can be reactivated on every floor by exiting and returning to the daily dungeon. Since it is a source of both hero tokens and gold, there are different strategies for maximizing one or the other. Focusing on tokens means making a deep run trying to get as far down the dungeon as possible. Focusing on gold means making a large number of quick runs which you can grind to begin amassing wealth. Therefore, before embarking on your draft dungeon journey, it is important to establish what you want to achieve in your run. Intentos Intensos La mejor manera de llegar lejos en la Mazmorra de Reclutamiento es crear un equipo equilibrado, resistente y defensivo. Muchos jugadores tienden a centrarse en un número limitado de Héroes al comienzo debido a la falta de recursos. Sin embargo, la estructura de la Mazmorra de Reclutamiento hace que tus héroes más poderosos solo aparezcan al final, estando todos juntos y viéndote forzado a elegir entre ellos. Si solamente tienes un par de Héroes decentes en tu repertorio, entonces deberías poder conseguir que todos participen en la Mazmorra, en vez de tener que elegir entre ellos. Como el orden de aparición se determina por el poder en orden ascendente, es posible manipular este orden quitando o cambiando mascotas hasta que tenga el aspecto que necesitas para tus mejores intentos. Intentos Rápidos Este tipo de intentos están diseñados para conseguir la mayor cantidad de Monedas en el menor tiempo posible. Solo involucra manipular el orden de poder de los personajes para que estén dispuestos en un orden determinado, para después activar la Auto-Batalla. Actualmente es la mejor manera para ganar más Monedas. Por contra de la necesidad de Héroes con bastante aguante de los intentos intensos, los intentos rápidos se centran más en la ofensiva. No interesa conseguir 10 niveles más si al final te llevará el doble de tiempo. Notas al pie: Esta guía está aún en desarrollo. Si tienes preguntas, comentarios o necesitas ayuda, contacta conmigo (AspenMartin#0481) en Discord (soy de habla inglesa). Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado con esta guía.